


La prima separazione

by Akemichan



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koala e Hack lasciano la base di Baltigo per allenarsi sull'isola degli Uomini Pesce. Koala ha molti obiettivi in mente, ma quel viaggio le permetterà anche di fare chiarezza nel suo cuore sui sentimenti che prova per Sabo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La prima separazione

Preparando la valigia per la partenza, Koala si rese conto di possedere effettivamente poche cose e altrettante poche a cui tenesse davvero: qualche vestito, sia normale sia da allenamento, due paia di scarpe, pettini e altre oggetti per la toeletta, un paio di libri sulla storia della Rotta Maggiore presi in prestito dalla biblioteca dei rivoluzionari. Nient'altro.

Be', c'era il disegno di Sabo, ma quello sarebbe rimasto al sicuro sulla sua scrivania, per non correre il rischio di perderlo. E la cosa più importante, quella a cui teneva davvero, era marchiata a fuoco sulla sua schiena, per cui sarebbe per forza venuta con lei.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta e poi la aprì lentamente. «Posso?» domandò Sabo e, solo quando ricevette la risposta positiva, entrò. «Non mi hai detto che tu e Hack stavate partendo.»

«Ah, scusa, è successo tutto in fretta» rispose Koala. Dragon era fatto così, in certe cose: organizzava tutto e poi te lo comunicava aspettandosi che fossi in ogni minuto pronto a rispettare le sue consegne. «Vado sull'Isola degli Uomini Pesce ad allenarmi con il maestro di Hack.»

«Il mastro del maestro sarà tipo un super maestro!» commentò Sabo divertito. «Sono contento per te» aggiunse poi. Sapeva benissimo quanto fosse importante per Koala la relazione con gli uomini pesce. La sua eccitazione al pensiero di recarsi nell'isola natale d Fisher Tiger era papabile.

«Tu ci sei mai stato?»

Sabo annuì. «Anni fa, eravamo di passaggio per tornare a Baltigo» spiegò. Lui non lasciava la base praticamente da quando Dragon gliel'aveva condotto la prima volta, questo perché volevano che fosse pronto e preparato prima di affrontare il mondo. La cosa lo faceva a volte sentire come un leone in gabbia, per uno che desiderava fare il pirata, ma considerando che aveva rischiato di morire a cinque metri dalla sua isola comprendeva la necessità di diventare più forte. «L'ho vista solo per un attimo, ma era una cosa meravigliosa.»

«Non vedo l'ora di vederla!»

Hack spuntò sulla soglia. «Sei pronta? Dobbiamo andare.»

Koala annuì e si mise lo zaino sulle spalle.

«Fate buon viaggio» disse loro Sabo, con tono più triste di quello che voleva.

«Torneremo presto» gli assicurò Hack, dandogli una leggera patta sulla spalla. «E ti conviene allenarti, altrimenti diventeremo più forti di te.»

«Col cavolo» replicò Sabo, ma sorrise. Aveva apprezzato il tentativo di rassicurarlo.

Koala era troppo eccitata per rendersi conto che, dopo così tanto tempo passata chiusa in quella base, al contatto con tutti i suoi abitanti e soprattutto con Sabo e quella era la prima volta in cui ne usciva finalmente. L'Isola degli Uomini Pesce era il suo sogno, dopo il viaggio con gli uomini pesce, e non vedeva l'ora di arrivarci.

Aveva già tempestato Hack di domande, ma la realtà superava ogni sua immaginazione. Koala aveva avuto il cuore in gola per tutta l'immersione con la nave, ma quando erano arrivati era convinta di aver smesso di respirare. I suoi occhi non la smettevano di muoversi per memorizzare tutto ciò che aveva davanti, dalle radici delle mangrovie che crescevano rigogliose alla volta della Red Line che proteggeva l'isola con la sua cappa.

Fortunatamente era con Hack, che si stava occupando di tutte le questioni burocratiche e la prendeva per le spalle per non farla inciampare perché si guardava attorno invece che dove metteva i piedi. Ma mano che proseguivano dal dove la loro nave aveva ormeggiato per entrare all'interno dell'Isola, Koala si rese conto delle occhiate che le persone le scoccavano.

Era vero, lei fissava gli Uomini Pesce che incontravano, non perché li trovasse strani ma al contrario per riavere la sensazione che aveva avuto nella nave dei Pirati del Sole. Stando con i Draghi Celesti aveva anche avuto l'occasione di vedere delle sirene, ma finalmente poteva conoscerle nel loro paese natale, dov'erano libere e felici.

Le occhiate che invece gli abitanti lanciavano a lei erano tutt'altro che amichevoli. Le migliori erano incuriosite, dal fatto che fosse assieme ad Hack, ma la maggior parte erano decisamente diffidenti. Qualche sirena spuntava dall'acqua per fissarla, ma un attimo dopo era già sparita e al massimo Koala riusciva a vederle la pinna.

Già sapeva che queste due razze erano vittime di razzismo e trattate alla stregua di sotto-umani, ma era la prima volta che si accorgeva sulla sua pelle di cosa significasse essere diverso. Non potevano andare in superficie senza essere visti come "strani" e "differenti". Ora, in quell'isola, era lei quella strana. Koala strinse i pugni: prima o poi i rivoluzionari sarebbero arrivati ad un punto in cui nessuno avrebbe mai dovuto provare una simile situazione di disagio.

«Credi che riusciremo a vedere Jinbe e gli altri?» domandò, ad Hack.

«Non credo» rispose lui. «Anche se Jinbe ora è nella Flotta dei Sette, credo che preferiscano stare lontani dall'Isola per evitare problemi, dato che sono pirati. E Arlong e i suoi se ne sono andati dalla Rotta Maggiore.»

«Capisco.» Sapeva perché Jinbe aveva fatto quella scelta, Dragon gliel'aveva spiegato bene, ma erano anni che non lo vedeva e avrebbe voluto mostrargli cos'era diventata.

Hack comprese la sua tristezza. «Non preoccuparti, vedrai che riusciremo a incontrarlo prima o poi. Intanto, ti presenterò un'altra bella persona.»

L'aveva condotta verso il quartiere più povero dell'isola, dove Fisher Tiger era cresciuto da ragazzino prima di andarsene a cercare fortuna. Era anche dov'era vissuto Hack e dove possedeva ancora un piccolo appartamento, l'unica cosa che gli era rimasta dopo che tutto il resto della sua famiglia era stato preso dai cacciatori di schiavi e solo lui era riuscito a scappare, proprio grazie all'aiuto di Jinbe.

Nel quartiere, in una delle vie più nascoste, c'era un piccolo dojo. Era vecchio e decadente come il resto delle altre case dei dintorni, ma possedeva ancora una sorta di aura di potere che affascinò immediatamente Koala. Avrebbe imparato l'arte del karate proprio dall'Isola dov'era stato creato. Sorrise fra sé.

Hack bussò, ma non ricevette risposta. Allora aprì lentamente la porta e vi entrò: dopo un piccolo atrio, dove lasciarono le scarpe, si entrò direttamente nel salone principale, che era pulito e appariva nuovo, in deciso contrasto col resto della struttura. C'era un uomo pesce che aveva appena finito di pulire il pavimento.

Koala gli scoccò un'occhiata cercando di non essere troppo invadente. Era molto grasso, con anche un doppio mento gonfio sotto la bocca. Aveva lunghi capelli argentei e due grandi occhi neri. La pancia tonda era bianca, mentre la schiena era un blu brillante, con una lunga serie di sottili spine che vi spuntavano. Le braccia tozze erano collegate ai fianchi da delle sottili pinne.

«Maestro Shiru, è un piacere rivederla» disse Hack, tenendo le mani davanti a sé e con un piccolo inchino. Koala lo imitò immediatamente.

Shiru strinse gli occhi e lo fissò intensamente. «Hack...» mormorò. «Sei finalmente tornato in te stesso e hai mollato quegli umani, vedo.»

«No, maestro» scosse la testa Hack. «Credo ancora che Dragon possa cambiare il mondo. Oggi sono qui per lei.» Allungò la mano all'indietro e fece segno a Koala di fare un passo in avanti, in modo da farsi vedere. «Vorrei che le insegnasse il karate.»

«Non insegno alle sirenette» commentò lui, dopo averle scoccato un'occhiata distratta.

«Non è una sirena, è un'umana» lo corresse gentilmente Hack.

Adesso Shiru era davvero interessato dalla situazione, ma non in modo positivo. Fissò i due con occhi spalancati e irritati. «Vorresti che insegnassi il karate degli Uomini Pesce, la nostra antica arte che deriva dai nostri antenati, ad un'umana?» ripeté scandendo bene ogni parola.

Hack annuì. «Le ho già insegnato tutto quello che potevo» spiegò. «È estremamente dotata e penso che potrebbe fare grandi progressi con te.»

«Gliel'hai insegnato» disse Shiru. Fece una leggera risatina, che uscì come un suono gutturale rancoroso. «Sei il disonore di questo dojo e di tutta l'isola. Solo perché degli umani ti hanno preso con sé ora pensi di essere come loro. E adesso stai pure dando loro tutta la nostra cultura, così dopo potranno pure sterminarci dopo aver preso tutto quello di cui avevano bisogno.»

«Non è così!» esclamò Koala, ma Hack le fece cenno di tacere.

«Maestro, capisco bene che gli umani hanno perseguitato la nostra razza da sempre» disse. «Nessuno lo sa meglio di me. Questo non significa che siano tutti così e, le posso assicurare, Koala è molto diversa. Come tutti i rivoluzionari. In fondo, stiamo semplicemente portando avanti le idee di Fisher Tiger e della regina Otohime.»

«Buoni loro» sbuffò Shiru.

Koala decise che ne aveva abbastanza. Poteva accettare la sua diffidenza verso di lei, perché era un'umana. Poteva anche accettare che diffidasse dei rivoluzionari, perché certo il Governo non permetteva loro di avere una buona reputazione. Ma non poteva accettare che avesse una cattiva opinione di Fisher Tiger, che l'aveva salvata e, come lei, moltissimi altri schiavi. Un uomo che aveva superato i limiti delle razze.

«Hack, esci» ordinò, in tono perentorio. «Per favore» aggiunse, decisa, quando lui sembrò tentennare. Allora Hack annuì e, con un breve inchino verso il maestro, lasciò la stanza. Koala si levò il vestito arancione che indossava, senza alcun pudore, restando in mutandine e reggiseno, quindi si voltò per mostrargli il simbolo del sole rosso che spiccava sulla sua schiena chiara. Shiru non aveva tolto gli occhi da lei, prima annoiato, ma adesso poteva vederne lo stupore, anche senza guardarlo.

«Ero una schiava, quindi questo segno copre quello dei Draghi Celesti» affermò Koala. «Sì, sono un'umana, ma credo di sapere bene cosa significa essere perseguitati o essere considerati meno di niente. Fisher Tiger e i pirati del sole mi hanno salvato, per questo ho deciso di imparare il karate. Non c'è nessun altro motivo sotto.»

Rimase ferma, con le braccia lungo i fianchi e la schiena ben dritta voltata verso di lui, aspettando una reazione. Ciò che ricevette contro fu il bastone per pulire per terra e il secchio dell'acqua sporca, con così tanta forza da farla crollare a terra.

«Fuori di qui!» le gridò contro. «Vedere quel simbolo su di te mi fa schifo.»

Ma Koala non aveva intenzione di arrendersi per così poco. Non dopo Fisher Tiger, non dopo i rivoluzionari. Andarsene senza aver imparato nulla sarebbe stata una sconfitta e lei non poteva permetterselo. Si alzò, prese un respiro profondo per raccogliere le forze, ignorando l'acqua sporca che le scendeva dai capelli, e poi si gettò contro di lui, il palmo aperto contro a colpire. Shiru superò in fretta la sorpresa e si predispose per la difesa: un attimo dopo aveva perso tutto il suo grasso ed era diventato un uomo fin troppo magro, con la pelle che gli si appiccicava alle ossa.

Koala rimase stupefatta un attimo di troppo per permettergli di colpirla dritta sul petto. Il seno attutì il colpo, ma la spinta fu sufficiente a farla volare dall'altra parte della stanza, sbattendola contro la parete. Cadde a terra di schianto, ma un attimo dopo era già di nuovo in piedi e pronta al contrattacco. Non importava quanto avesse capito che Shiru era oltre le sue capacità e oltre quelle a cui era abituata con Hack, non se ne sarebbe andata senza lottare.

Quando Hack tornò nella stanza, perché c'era troppo silenzio per permettergli di aspettare ancora, trovò Koala a terra, i muscoli che le facevano troppo male per potersi alzare. Numerosi lividi stavano comparendo su tutto il suo corpo e le usciva del sangue dal naso e dalla bocca. Stava cercando di rimettersi in piedi, ma falliva ogni volta, ricadendo a terra di schianto.

«Porta via questa spazzatura» disse Shiru.

«Saremo di nuovo qui domani, Maestro» rispose Hack. Nonostante lo distruggesse vederla in queste condizioni, apprezzava la sua forza d'animo e il suo desiderio di imparare. Non se ne sarebbero andati senza provarci fino in fondo.

E mantennero il proposito. Ogni sera Koala crollava addormentata nelle sue braccia e lui le curava le ferite, quindi la mattina dopo erano di nuovo nel dojo e Hack aspettava fuori finché lei non era più in grado di alzarsi in piedi. Shiru ci andava più pesante, pensando che prima o poi sarebbe stato troppo, ma la realtà era che Koala si stava abituando a quell'allenamento estenuante. Ogni giorno era sempre più difficile farla stancare. Se le prime volte era stata una sconfitta netta, ogni ora in più che riusciva a resistere era una vittoria.

Così, lei e Hack erano talmente abituati a quella forma di allenamento coercitivo, che si stupirono molto di vedere Shiru con il suo kimono da allenamento, che li stava attendendo seduto sulle ginocchia al centro della stanza.

«Mi avete fregato» commentò, quando si furono accomodanti, un po' titubanti, davanti a lui. «Hai talento» ammise infine, fissando Koala. «In questi giorni non hai fatto altro che osservarmi e imparare da me. Mi hai costretto ad allenarti.»

Koala aveva abbassato lo sguardo e Hack notò che alcune gocce stavano cadendo sul pavimento. Le mise una mano sulla spalla per assicurarla, ma quando lei alzò il viso aveva uno sguardo deciso, nonostante le lacrime che le scorrevano lungo le guance.

«Per favore, Maestro, mi alleni» mormorò, con voce impastata. «Voglio diventare forte. Voglio combattere per cambiare questo mondo. Non voglio più che le persone muoiano com'è morto Fisher Tiger.»

Shiru continuò ad osservarla attentamente. «Posso insegnarti quello che so» disse infine. «Ma non posso assicurarti altro.»

«Oh, Maestro. Grazie!» Hack si chinò fino quasi a toccare il pavimento con la fronte. «Grazie!» Koala si asciugò le lacrime e lo imitò. Ce l'avevano fatta, avevano vinto!

«Non ci andò giù leggero» terminò Shiru.

E rispettò il suo proposito. Nonostante fosse un allenamento vero e non un combattimento, la sera era comunque piena di lividi e ferite e talmente distrutta da crollare addormentata subito dopo cena. Hack si prendeva cura di lei come poteva, cercando almeno di farle assaggiare i piatti tipici della zona e facendole i complimenti per come stava andando. Diventava ogni giorno più forte, poteva dirlo dai suoi movimenti. E anche dal fatto che, piano piano, riusciva a resistere sveglia per più tempo rispetto all'inizio.

«Posso dirti una cosa stupida?» commentò Koala una sera, mentre lui le spalmava una crema lenitiva sulla gambe.

«Certo.»

«Mi manca Sabo.»

Hack si voltò a guardarla con un sorrisetto furbo in viso. «Non sono abbastanza bravo?» commentò divertito.

«No! Non dire idiozie!» ribatté lei, ma poi capì che stava scherzando. «Te l'avevo detto che era stupido...»

«Non è stupido, è piuttosto normale» rispose allora Hack seriamente. «Siamo abituati a stare sempre con lui che è strano che non sia qui, vero? Manca anche a me.»

«Ogni tanto mi giro e penso che sia dietro di me, invece non c'è.»

«Abitudine» sorrise Hack. «Ma non poteva venire con noi. Lui e tutti gli altri avevano da fare. Però possiamo provare a chiamarlo al telefono.»

Koala scosse la testa. «No, non importa» rispose. «Gli racconteremo tutto quando torneremo.»

«Dovremo raccontarlo molte volte, sono sicuro che tutti vorranno sapere tutto» commentò Hack, già immaginandosi il terzo grado di Iulo che gli aveva dato il suo numero di telefono da spargere in giro nel quartiere delle sirene, dato che le sue esperienze sessuali ancora deficitavano di quel particolare campo. Inutile dire che Hack aveva gettato il numero nel primo cestino disponibile.

«Anna mi terrà sveglia la notte per questo» confermò Koala, che già immaginava quanto sarebbero state a letto, con già la luce spenta, a raccontarsi cose.

Eppure, lei sentiva che c'era qualcosa di diverso nel modo in cui Sabo le mancava. Certo, era stato il suo primo amico in quella base e avevano anche dei punti di contatto. Stavano spesso assieme, sia per ordine di Dragon sia per volontà personale, ma Koala aveva poi sviluppato altre amicizie e altre persone a cui teneva in quel gruppo.

Sabo le veniva spesso in mente, più di quanto credesse possibile. Ciò che le dava forza per superare quegli allenamenti estenuanti era il desiderio di rispettare la volontà di Fisher Tiger e la fedeltà che aveva alla causa della rivoluzione, ma anche Sabo. Il modo in cui l'aveva sempre rispettata e incoraggiata, il modo in cui lui stesso affrontava tremende prove pur di diventare più forte e in grado di proteggere tutti.

Koala sentiva un crescente desiderio di dirgli tutto. Quando riusciva in qualcosa, di voltarsi verso di lui ed esultare, aspettandosi di vedere il suo sorriso. E man mano che i giorni di lontananza aumentavano, più questa sensazione di avere la necessità di parlargli e di vederlo diventava forte.

"Mi sa che qualcuno s'è preso una cotta..." La realizzazione le venne quasi improvvisamente, una sera che non riusciva a dormire per la gamba che le doleva troppo per un colpo preso nel punto sbagliato. Non se n'era accorta prima perché Sabo era sempre stato al suo fianco. Era una cosa naturale averlo. Ora ne sentiva la mancanza in modo quasi ossessivo.

Però aveva un lavoro importante da fare, quindi la nascondeva in un recesso del suo cuore e continuava gli allenamenti più decisa di prima. Ora che aveva imparato a reggerne lo sforzo poteva anche prendersi qualche ora libera per visitare meglio l'Isola degli Uomini Pesce, cosa che desiderava da sempre e che l'aveva aiutata a sentirsi meno diversa.

Quando i sei mesi che Dragon aveva concesso loro finirono, Koala sapeva che avrebbe lasciato una parte del suo cuore in quell'isola che era stata la patria di Fisher Tiger, di Jinbe e degli altri e in cui era riuscita anche a fare amicizia. Un'altra era felice di poter tornare a  Baltigo, a quella che era praticamente diventata casa sua, con le persone a cui teneva. E da Sabo a raccontargli tutto.

«Ho fatto una lista degli allenamenti da svolgere in futuro» disse Shiru. «Non voglio certo aver sprecato questo tempo per nulla.»

«Grazie, Maestro.» Koala sorrise: era commossa al pensiero di lasciarlo. Quell'uomo pesce era burbero e di poche parole, ma le aveva insegnato tutti i suoi segreti come ad una figlia. L'avrebbe abbracciato, se non avesse avuto la certezza che non gli sarebbe piaciuto.

«Hack, spero che tu sappia quello che stai facendo.»

«Ne sono certo» rispose Hack. «Stai bene, Maestro.» Anche per lui era difficile lasciare l'Isola in cui era nato, ma entrambi sapevano bene che essere un rivoluzionario era ciò che contava, al momento.

«Sei contenta di tornare a Baltigo?» le chiese, una volta che furono salpati sulla nave che era tornata a prenderli.

Lei annuì. «È stata una bellissima esperienza, ma mi manca casa.» Non credeva un giorno avrebbe avuto un posto da chiamare veramente così.

«Soprattutto ti manca un certo biondo» la prese in giro Hack.

«Già, be'» commentò Koala, lanciandogli un'occhiataccia. «Avrei preferito non farmi vedere con questo coso.» Si era allenata fino all'ultima ora disponibile, per cui non tutte le sue ferite si erano rimarginate, compreso un vistoso livido sulla guancia, che le gonfiava l'angolo delle labbra.

«A Sabo non importerà» le assicurò Hack. L'aveva visto crescere, dato che era già un rivoluzionario quando Dragon l'aveva salvato dall'esplosione, quindi lo conosceva davvero bene per sapere che non era il tipo da badare a certe cose.

Koala annuì. «Comunque mi mancano anche gli altri. Anche Iva-san, per quanto strano sia.»

Hack rise. «Già.»

Però sì, Sabo era quello che mancava maggiormente a entrambi, soprattutto a lei. Si sentiva quasi in colpa a pensarlo, perché aveva stima e simpatia per tutti i rivoluzionari, persino per quell'erotomane di Iulo che, anche se per scherzo, ci provava spudoratamente con lei. Eppure non riusciva a smettere di pensare a come sarebbe stato rivedere Sabo e riavere quella familiarità che gli era mancata per sei mesi.

Al porto sotterraneo di Baltigo, tra gli ufficiali c'era solo Dragon ad aspettarli, oltre ad altri che avevano il compito di occuparsi della nave per dare il cambio ai marinai stanchi dopo il lungo viaggio.

«Bentornati» li accolse. «Com'è andata?»

«Molto bene» rispose Hack. «Credo che sia stata un'ottima scelta, non avrei mai potuto insegnarle bene come il mio Maestro. E anche io ne ho approfittato per ripassarre.»

Koala annuì. «Grazie per avermi dato questa possibilità.»

«Era necessaria» commentò semplicemente Dragon. «Andate pure a sistemarvi e poi a cena. Parleremo dopo della vostra prima missione.»

Era una novità, dato che fino a quel momento a Koala non era stato ancora permesso partecipare a una, ma solamente sentire i rapporti di quella degli altri. Era entusiasta al pensiero di poter finalmente partecipare attivamente alla rivoluzione. Eppure, i suoi occhi non facevano altro che scansionare il porto alla ricerca di tracce di Sabo.

Gli dispiaceva che non fosse presente, ma d'altronde era normale. Sicuramente aveva delle cose da fare e in fondo magari non sapeva nemmeno che fossero arrivate. Tornò a rivolgersi verso Dragon, ma lui non aveva altro da dire loro. Come al solito era di poche parole

In compenso tutti i suoi monologhi interiori vennero sconfitti dall'arrivo dello stesso Sabo. «Koala! Hack!» gridò loro, quando era ancora a metà della scala che portava alla base. «Bentornati!» Era in tenuta da allenamento, con i pantaloni della tuta e il petto nudo, e aveva il fiato corto, chiaro segno che aveva smesso solo per venirli a salutare.

Koala gli sorrise e fece per ricambiare il saluto, ma Sabo aveva praticamente corso verso di loro e l'aveva abbracciata. «Mi sei mancata» lo sentì dire, mentre la stringeva contro il suo petto sudato e la stringeva fra le sue braccia. Koala sentì chiaramente il battito accelerato del suo petto, mentre appoggiava la testa contro di lui e deglutì, completamente bloccata per la sorpresa.

Poi Sabo parve accorgersi della puzza che emanava e del fatto che fosse completamente ricoperto di sudore, quindi la lasciò con un certo imbarazzo. «È andato tutto bene?» domandò, rivolto verso Hack, per il senso di colpa di aver salutato inizialmente solo Koala.

«Benissimo» annuì Hack, allungando la mano per stringere la sua. Non era minimamente offeso di non aver ricevuto lo stesso abbraccio, era anzi divertito dalla scena.

Koala rimase a fissare i due uomini che chiacchieravano, ma in realtà non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da Sabo. Era davvero così alto, quando si erano separati? Ricordava che avessero più o meno la stessa altezza quando si erano salutati sei mesi prima e invece adesso gli sembrava così adulto... Si era anche lasciato crescere i capelli e ora i riccioli biondi gli scendevano lungo il viso e vi si appiccicavano sopra per il sudore.

«Sarà meglio che vada a farmi una doccia» commentò, con un sorriso leggermente imbarazzante. «E sono sicuro che anche voi vorrete riposarvi dopo il viaggio...»

«Sì, anche io ho bisogno di una doccia» commentò Koala, uscendo dalla trance che l'aveva colta a causa di Sabo e del suo petto nudo. «Ci possiamo vedere a cena, però. Abbiamo un sacco di cose da raccontarti!»

«Certo, non vedo l'ora!» confermò lui, con un grande sorriso. «Hai sentito che Dragon ci manda in missione?»

«Finalmente!»

L'eccitazione nella voce di entrambi era papabile e Hack non poté trattenere un sorriso. A lui era già capitato, soprattutto perché come uomo pesce poteva muoversi fra le isole con maggior velocità, ma capiva benissimo perché i due ragazzi la percepissero come novità eccezionale.

«Allora, ci vediamo in mensa» disse, prima di recuperare la sua borsa. Doveva anche fare un rapporto completo per Dragon su quello che era successo e su com'era la situazione dell'Isola degli Uomini Pesce prima di cenare.

Sabo annuì e poi li precedette su per le scale, con un'ultima occhiata e un ultimo sorriso. Koala prese il suo zaino e lo seguì. Anna, con cui divideva la camera, non c'era, cosa che le permise di sistemare per bene i suoi vestiti, di mettere a lavare quelli sporchi e di infilarsi poi sotto il getto della doccia.

"Sì, ho proprio una cotta di quelle pesanti..." ammise a se stessa, mentre si lavava, perché sentiva ancora su di sé parte del sudore di Sabo e la cosa non la infastidiva minimamente. Si era sentita felice quando l'aveva abbracciata. Chissà, però, se le era mancata nello stesso modo in cui lei aveva sentito la sua lontananza e aveva capito cosa davvero provava nei suoi confronti.

Alzò le mani e si strinse nella braccia, per cercare di recuperare la sensazione che aveva provato quando era stato Sabo a stringerla a sé. Allora ebbe risposta alla sua domanda nella maniera in cui si ricordava della fretta con cui Sabo l'aveva afferrata, senza praticamente guardarla, e nel modo in cui le sue braccia tremavano appena, con le mani che si stringevano spasmodicamente contro di lei.

A quanto sembrava, quel viaggio era stato una vittoria su tutta la linea!

«Anche tu mi sei mancato, Sabo» sussurrò, pentendosi di non averglielo detto subito.

Forse, innamorarsi non era poi così male.


End file.
